The present invention relates generally to a dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing a flowable product at an elevated temperature. The flowable product includes a fluid that may or may not contain particulates, such as cheese sauces, chili, other condiments, and the like.
It is often desirable to dispense a condiment such as cheese sauce, mustard, catsup, and other flowable food products from a product container. To prevent bacterial growth in low acid food products, such products are maintained at or above an elevated temperature, typically about 140° F. or higher, after the container is opened. Often the food products are available in flexible packages or bags, and are dispensed from such packages.
One such desirable dispensing system is described in the assignees U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,230, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The systems disclosed in the '230 patent, are directed to a dispensing apparatus for dispensing a heated fluid or flowable food product from a package while maintaining the product at or above a preset elevated temperature. In one embodiment, an apparatus for dispensing a flowable product from a product package through a dispensing outlet at or above a preset elevated temperature includes a container in which to dispose the product package. The container includes a gas inlet and a gas outlet. A dispensing outlet is provided to dispense the flowable product from the product package, and is disposed adjacent the gas outlet. A pump is coupled between the product package and the dispensing outlet to pump the flowable product from the product package to the dispensing outlet. A heated gas flow controller is configured to direct a heated gas flow in the container to heat the product package, the pump, and the dispensing outlet. The heated gas flow includes gas flowing into the container via the gas inlet and gas flowing out of the container via the gas outlet adjacent the dispensing outlet.
While the systems described in the '230 patent provides many advantageous features, these systems can also face various operational challenges. One operational challenge is posed by the placement of the dispensing apparatus at an elevated counter top. Such an elevated dispenser needs to be reloaded with a product package and getting access to the interior compartment of the dispensing apparatus presents certain accessibility challenges due the dispenser being placed at an elevated counter top.
Another challenge faced by most restaurant operators is the reduction or elimination of waste. One way of reducing product waste has been to provide the food product in sealed bags or packages. While doing so will reduce evaporation and the possible contamination of the food product, it presents its own challenges. One such challenge includes the effective and efficient dispensing of the food product from the bag or package. This challenge can be analogized to the squeezing of toothpaste from a tube, where the squeezing of an acceptable amount of the product from its container to minimize product waste continues to frustrate many. These same challenges are present in case of a food product in a bag, and are even more exaggerated by other factors including the size of the product bag, lack of adequate access to the bag, and burning hazards due to elevated temperature of the bag and its contents.